


Surprise Matesprit

by homestuck_lover413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, March Eridan, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuck_lover413/pseuds/homestuck_lover413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is getting desperate. He needs Sollux in a quadrant and he needs it now. He decides to surprise the yellow blood after he comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Matesprit

Eridan had wanted to get Sollux into a quadrant, really any quadrant, for months now. The only difference between then and now was that now, Eridan had a plan. A genius plan that could not fail (unless it did, but that’s a different story).  
  
The tall high blood stood in the mid-blood’s hie as he prepared everything for his plan to be set in motion. He hummed a song from The Little Mermaid as he worked to first clean up the bedroom. There were wires and nearly empty jars of honey everywhere; he didn’t know how Sollux work like this.  
  
Once everything was nice and tidy, Eridan got out his royal violet backpack and pulled out his change of clothes. When he arrived, he had been wearing his usual blue and black striped pants, Aquarius shirt, scarf and cape but after he changed he was sure that he looked so different, not many trolls would recognize him. He pulled his black and purple hair into pigtails as he admired the work he pulled off with his outfit. His aquarius sign was still there but his shirt was different now; it transformed into something that left a lot less to the imagination. He fixed the tube top, pulling it down a bit so it came just under his second to last grub scar. Lovvely. His cape and scarf were gone now and so were his pants but he replaced those with a short yellow and black pleated skirt. He had to admit, his legs looked pretty fantastic. Especially after I put on the purple heels.  
  
“Hot damn! Look out Sollux Captor!” Eridan exclaimed as he spread the pale yellow lipstick across his lower lip. Kanaya had suggested black, but who listened to her anyway? There wasn’t enough yellow anyway. Who cared if it looked a little odd against his pale grey face? He huckled as he moved the make up along the contours of his upper lip. When he was finished, he put the tube away and then moved to fix his black fishnet tights. He couldn’t get over how sexy he looked.  
  
He was just putting the finishing touches to his ensemble when he heard Sollux enter the front door of his hive. The cross dressing royal scrambled over to the bed and sat down when his name was called; Sollux was expecting him.  
  
“In yer room, Captor!” He called in response, suddenly very nervous. He heard the thud of the other’s computer bag on the hard wooden floor before I saw his face a few moments later.  
  
The Gemini’s jaw dropped as his yellow eyes looked over Eridan’s very... Exposed body. Eridan smiled at him and Sollux barred his teeth as he walked towards him.  
  
“Hello, Sol.” Eridan’s voice was sweet and sultry as he batted his elongated eyelashes. Sollux let out a low, deep growl when he saw that and suddenly, he tackled the higher blood. “Wwhat are ya doin’?” The royal asked urgently.  
  
“The real que2tiion ii2 what are you doiing, ED. What the 2hiit are you fuckiing wearing?” His eyes wandered the royal’s body behind his dual colored shades. If he was was being totally honest with himself, he had never came unsheathed so fast, Not that he would ever tell ED that. Ever.  
  
“I’m wwearin’ this for ya, Sol.” The highblood bit his lip, being careful of his sharp teeth, and looked up to the surprisingly strong troll on top of him. “Wwhat? Ya don’t like seein’ me like this?”  
  
Sollux growled at the smirk that spread across the other’s face because it wasn’t until then that he realized that Eridan could feel his bulge pressing against his bare thigh. “You... You are 2uch a liittle 2hiit.” He ran his hand along the other’s fishnets with his own lips starting to twitch into a smile. He then flicked the skirt up and stared at the bee briefs that that he was also wearing. Eridan blushed a light purple when Sollux started to smirk and trace his slim fingers along the line of the panties.  
  
“Wow... You diid all thii2 for me, ED?” Sollux slid his finger into the waistband. He felt Eridan start to come unsheathed as well and he smirked more before snapping the elastic on the other’s hips. The royal squeaked and blushed a darker violet.  
  
“Shore, Sol... Li--”  
  
“2top wiith the fii2h joke2. They aren’t 2exy.”  
  
“Fine, sorry. Like I was sayin’... I thought ya wwould enjoy havvin’ someone to ravvish after wwork...”  
  
“2o thoughtful... It’2 ju2t two bad, though...”  
  
“Wwhat is?” His face looked woried. Was this not what he wanted? Was he not good enough?  
  
Sollux growled and bared his teeth then moved to pin the other properly to the bed. He leaned down and whispered roughly into his ear. “That you broke iinto my fuckiing hiive two do iit!” He held the Aquarius’ legs open by moving his knee between his thighs.  
  
Eridan whined and pushed against him to try and get away from his grasp. “Look, if ya aren’t gonna appreciate wwhat I’m givvin’, then forget it!”  
  
“Oh, no... You’re not gettiing out of thii2 now.” He held him down more then leaned down. Erian calmed down a little because it seemed like he was going to kiss his neck. Suddenly, he yelled out and pushed Sollux, who was now laughing, away. He brought his fingers to his neck where the pain was coming from then looked to see that the pads of his fingers were covered in violet.  
  
“You fuckin’ asshole!” He shouted and punched Sollux in the jaw, more lightly than he had intended. The other troll held his jaw and stared at the highblood.  
  
“Try that agaiin, ED, II dare you. 2ee what happen2.” He growled and challenged the Aquarius. Eridan shrugged and punched him again in the nose then winked and made a kissy face. Sollux pulled his own shirt off and used it to wipe his mustard blood away from under his nose.  
  
Eridan immediately regretted punching him again because now he looked really mad. The mid-blood started moving towards him with a menacing look on his face. He backed the other troll up until his back was against the headboard and he was in the corner. “S-Sol, look... I-I’m sorry, alright? You c-can stop that n-noww...” He stammered nervously.  
  
Sollux, without warning, ripped off Eridan tube top and threw it off to the side.. The violet blood squeaked and blushed the darkest purple he possibly could. The yellow blood took a moment to take off their remaining clothing and throw all of them off into a pile. Eridan looked over the body that was basically on top of him. His eyes wandered over the scars from electrical burns which he actually thought were sexy as hell. They made him look rugged and tough.  
  
Then, his eyes passed over Sollux’s crotch and he gasped. He was rather impressed by his squirming bulges. “You havve twwo??” He exclaimed. Having never seen Sollux like this before, he was very surprised.  
  
“Ye2, now 2hut the fuck up.” He covered the other’s mouth with one hand and held his now uncovered hips with the other hand. He lined his lower bulge up with Eridan’s nook and started to slowly push in. His purple eyes widened and he yelled against the hand as he was impaled by the bulge. “2hut up and take iit liike a man... Well that’2 an unfaiir thiing to a2k when II ju2t took you out of that.” He snickered and motioned over to Eridan’s outfit which now lay in a pile on the floor mixed in with Sollux’s clothes.  
  
The violet blood clenched his eyes shut and nodded his head in agreement. All he could think was Fuck he’s thick.  
Sollux laughed and didn’t wait for the other to adjust to him before he started to thrust into him without mercy. Eridan arched his back and reached up to hold onto the Gemini’s shoulder while digging his dull nails into his skin. He whined and rolled his hips a bit as the mid-blood forced his bulge into him which resulted in in a loud moan escaping his thin, pursed lips under the hand.  
  
“II 2wear iif you ever do anythiing liike thii2 agaiin, II won’t be nearly a2 gentle.” He growled and removed his hand from Eridan’s lips, which weren’t yellow any more. His lipstick was now on Sollux’s palm and smeared a bit around the Aquarius’ lips. Eridan’s hair was coming out of his pigtails and he really looked like a hot mess.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, S-Sol... I wwon’t d-do i-it evver again...” He whimpered quietly.  
  
Sollux laughed and leaned down like he was going to kiss his neck. The royal wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his more rapidly moving hips while moaning loudly. The yellow blood licked right above the place where he bit before.  
  
“You’re my biitch now.” He growled before biting down again. Eridan yelled out as he felt his blood rising to the surface to meet his teeth. He clawed at his back and even though his movements were weak, he managed to make Sollux bleed too. He just wanted Sollux to stop biting him. The scratches must have worked because soon enough, the yellow blood pulled his mouth away. The Aquarius whimpered to show thanks but his gratitude didn’t last long.  
  
The Gemini found Eridan’s g-spot and when he hit it, the sea dweller’s entire body clenched around the intruding bulge which elicited another moan from both parties. Sollux rested his hands on either side of Eridan’s head to allow himself more stability as he abused the royal’s g-spot.  
  
The high blood lets broken, panted moans sound while he feels his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He moved his hands from the back of his neck to the back of his head so he could pull him in for a passionate kiss. It was heated and sloppy and Sollux loved every second of it.  
  
Eventually, the sea dweller pulled away. “C-Captor... I’m gonna... G-gonna...” He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he was unable to complete a thought let alone a sentence, Sollux nodded and closed his eye while moaning quietly. The other troll arched his back off the bed as he covered both their bodies with royal purple.  
  
The Gemini grinned evilly then pulled out of him only to straddle his chest. “Wwhat a-are ya d-doin’, Sol...” Eridan stuttered. The yellow blood didn’t respond but he did start stroking both of his bulges right in front of Eridan’s face. It wasn’t long before he climaxed and Eridan’s lips (along with the rest of his face) were again covered in mustard yellow. The mid-blood was pleasantly surprised when Eridan licked his lips with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Sollux laid down next to Eridan who immediately, as a response, curled up next to him and purred contentedly.  
  
“ED... What the fuck are you doiing? Why are you purriing?”  
  
“Because I’m happy, dipshit. Wwhy else?”  
  
“Why the 2hiit are you happy? II ju2t ba2iically abu2ed your nook and neck...” His brows knitted together and he frowned slightly.  
  
“Because my plan wworked.” The royal smiled and giggled.  
  
“Waiit... What plan?”  
  
“Wwell, I basically did this to try and get ya in one of my quadrants....”  
  
Sollux looked hesitant for a moment but then he looked between the pile of clothing and the naked violet blood next to him. He knew he had to make a choice and he had to make it quick. “... Whiich quadrant diid you have iin miind?”  
  
“I don’t care all too much... I just havve feelin’s for ya and I wwant to showw ya howwevver I can...” Eridan looked down and blushed a little but it wasn’t really noticeable because his face was still so heated from the pailing.He did actually have a preferance for which quadrant Sollux would be in, though he didn’t want to pressure Sollux. He didn’t want to scare him off because he was borderline desperate at this point... Okay, he was really desperate.  
  
“ED...” He knew exactly what he wanted to do but the look on Eridan’s face made him hesitant to suggest it. “II thiink II have an iidea...”  
  
"Yeah?" He brought his eyes back up to look at the lower blood.  
  
Sollux took a deep breath and smirked a bit after he regained his calm. He rolled over so he laid on Eridan's cold body. The sea dweller shivered at the heat radiating off of him and wrapped his arms around him with a small smile. That smile turned into wide eyes and a dark blush when he heard the proposition the yellow blood had thought up.  
  
“We'll be mate2priit2 but we’ll fuck liike kii2me2ii2e2.” He let out a low, teasing growl along with the words.  
  
Eridan bit his lip as the sound of his voice slithered into his ear. Sollux backed his head away from his ear and looked to the violet blood’s face for a response. When he saw the blush as well as a small nod, he smirked.  
  
“Then iit’2 offiiciial now.” The land dweller just wanted to make sure this was something that they would both enjoy. The Aquarius nodded again, his lips now cracking into a shy smile.  
  
“On one condition.” Eridan raised a slim finger to show that he really meant one. “Wwe havve to cuddle right noww.”  
  
Sollux laughed, having expected something harder than that. “Alriight then. Let’2 do thiis thiing.” He rolled off his new matesprit and laid on his side so they were now facing one another. The violet blood looked directly into the other’s yellow eyes and smiled suddenly when the Gemini’s arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled into the hold and got closer to his lover. He mumbled something just quiet enough that Sollux couldn’t hear it.  
  
“What wa2 that?” Sol asked and looked to Eridan’s face which revealed his eyes were already closed and he was sleeping. “What a liittle 2hiit.”  
  
Eridan purred in his sleep and got even closer to the yellow blooded troll. Sollux smiled and kissed his horn softly. He then nuzzled right between his horns before closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and, for the first time in quite a while, he slept soundly. Having his long term red/black crush in his arms put him at rest.


End file.
